


The Luckiest Man

by Shell_Bee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Discussions of Love, Even's POV, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Bee/pseuds/Shell_Bee
Summary: Isak and Even discuss his 18th birthday as they snuggle in bed.A companion piece to "The Best Thing."





	The Luckiest Man

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist re-telling this scene through Even's eyes. This goes along with my fic "The Best Thing," but you shouldn't need to read that for this to make sense. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Even arranges the pillows behind him as he settles in, waiting for the birthday boy to join him. As he watches Isak checking his phone one last time, he thinks about their day. Even hopes his boyfriend enjoyed his 18th birthday. He really wanted to make this a special day for Isak. He feels like he owes him that, and so much more. He thinks he may have succeeded too, if the little smiles Isak aimed at him throughout the day or his inability to be away from Even's side for too long are any indicator. 

Once Isak drops his phone to their nightstand, he moves closer to Even. Soon they are tangled together and Isak is using his chest as a pillow. Even smirks to himself thinking back to a cute conversation with a drunken Isak during the past winter. His adorable boyfriend had admitted that the blue pillow Even uses was Isak's favorite, but he doesn't mind since he now gets to use Even as a pillow instead. And Even can't deny that he loves lying like this with Isak too. 

The quiet spell between them is broken when Isak softly calls out his name. 

"Ev?"

"Hmm?" Even quietly responds, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Thank you for today." 

Isak reaches for his hand, entwining their fingers. Even loves the way they fit together. Like a puzzle being completed. Nothing has ever felt more right or more sure to him. No simple act has ever made him feel more safe either. 

Isak looks up into Even's eyes before continuing. "It was perfect. You are perfect." Isak's sweet smile and steady words take his breath away. He can't believe how lucky he is to have this boy's unconditional love. It's still hard for him to believe sometimes. 

"And I really loved the video," Isak continues quietly, squeezing Even's hand. 

Even is overwhelmed by a flood of emotions for his boyfriend. He pulls Isak's body even closer to his own; he can't bear for there to be any space between them in this moment. He lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Isak' hand, idly wondering if his boyfriend will notice this little nod to Romeo and Juliet. 

"I just wanted you to see how much you mean to me. I love you so much Isak," Even shares with his boyfriend. 

"I love you too," Isak responds immediately. 

Isak lifts himself up just enough so that he can nuzzle Even's nose. He looks into Even's eyes. "You are the best thing in my life Even Bech Næsheim. In this universe and in all others," he says with certainty. 

Isak closes the remaining distance between them, kissing Even sweetly before curling into Even's side. As Isak settles back on his chest, Even feels like the luckiest man in the world, maybe even in all the universes. He doesn't know where he would be without this boy. In the short time that they have known each other, Isak has saved him countless times. He just hopes that Isak will let him stay by his side for all the rest of his birthdays.


End file.
